USEPT Cabinan Campus
The USEPT has opened a new campus and Institute on the planet of Cabina near the city of Lux Gravare on behalf of the Democratic Mandate with the intent to bring the USEPT closer to the southern part of the Sector and supporting the planet itself. History In an attempt to widen their influence and perspective the Democratic Mandate has sent a group of economic philosophers and professors to the planet Cabina to study both the new frontiers opening there and the interchange between humans and aliens. Finding the planet in a state of expansion the Mandate has asked the Governor of Cabina as well as the SERAPH organisation to establish an USEPT campus there. This allows USEPT to gather new students from the nearby planets and sectors and makes the relationship with the aforementioned SERAPH better. The Governor, a noble from House Triangulum, allowed the USEPT to build a campus near the capital city due to good reports from Hong Lu and The Yamauchi-Mandate Compound of Learning. Organization The Cabina USEPT is divided into two parts; the General Education Facilities (GEF) - which teach selected courses from the main USEPT campus on Ias, and the Institute of Social Anthropology - ISA - a one of a kind Institute focusing on the role of societal institutions, the evolution of frontier communities and their values and the differences between alien and human communities. The Cabina USEPT branch includes extra services, housing possibilities and extracurricular activities. The ISA The Institute of Social Anthropology is divided into three sub-departments. The Department of Historical Data Research Responsible for gathering information on the origin of humanity, colonialism, frontiers and differences between alien and human communities. Most of the Department’s data is retained by using local planetary knowledge of the subject, however a few members of the Department are also sent on research missions throughout the sector. The Department also leads the University's communications with SERAPH, making sure the USEPT and their students don’t insult the inhabitants of the planets by overstepping with regards to certain aspects of their research. The Department of Anthropological Education It is responsible for the courses of the USEPT that are special to Cabina. They teach the students on Cabina the origins of humanity and the first colonization of space. This Department also has courses on how to organize and govern in the frontier, what is needed to survive the planet’s dioxins and what to look for in good places for your frontier settlement. They also have courses on alien and human communities from all over the sector, with special emphasis on Human-Cah-binn relations. All courses concentrate on differences between communities and how to work past those differences to keep peace. The Department of Divulgation Responsible for publishing research papers and teaching the general public about the ISA’s discoveries. The fact that the Institute is funded by the Democratic Mandate is bound to create some bias on which papers are published and which are rejected, but the department only green-lights research that has a rigorous methodology and abundant empirical evidence. Another duty of the Department of Divulgation is to offer their consultation to nobles and others seeking to improve their governance through the implementation of democratic (or quasi-democratic) policies. The Campus The Campus itself is a secluded area of Lux Gravare’s Southside District near the river, designed to keep USEPT students and faculty safe. The two biggest buildings are the Auditorium, which is the center of the GEF, and the ISA’s building. Both are filled with halls for lectures and rooms for study. Another important building is the Riverside Library, where most of the research is collected and organized. There are private quarters for each Noble House, as well as an Emperox suite, should they ever want to visit the school. There are also residences for serf students and workers who overwhelmingly make up the majority of the campus population. To enhance the lives of students away from the classroom, there are also a number of fields, parks, shopping malls, and other buildings for free-time activities. The campus is designed to accommodate students’ every need and it is not uncommon for students to stay on the campus during their entire studies. Administrators encourage students to explore and take in the city-life of Lux Gravare, but always provide resources protecting the safety and security of students. Campus Mall has inadvertently created an informal rivalry between those that choose to study at the Ankhyat Cafe and those that go to the Cabina Cups only fifty meters away. Coffee drinkers and tea drinkers often find each other on opposite sides of discussions and intermural sports embroiling causational fallacies about the nature of the two beverage consumers. Teachers, however, have utilized this naturally forming division to show the value of communication, understanding, and acceptance to heal disparate and divided communities. Category:USEPT Category:Democratic Mandate Category:SERAPH Category:Cabina